polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Tibetball
Tibetball |nativename = |image = IMG 0843.JPG|reality = Tibet! FREAKING INDEPENDENT!|language = Tibetan Chinese|government = People's Republic|capital = Lhasaball|religion = ( )|friends = Hong Kongball Macauball Bhutanball Indiaball Taiwanball East Turkestanball NepalRawr|enemies = Chinaball|founded = 1951|onlypredecessor = Tibetball (1912-51)|predicon = Tibet|affiliation = |personality = Calm,forgiving,Nice,Pacifist,Religious,and Rebellious|hates = Hatred is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die|likes = Independence, Buddhism, Thangka paintings, Potala Palace, Indiaball, His Holliness The Dalai Lama, Bhutanball, Tibetan Buddhism, Butter Tea, Yaks, Buddhist Monasteries, Buddhist Teachongs, Stupas, Statues of the Buddha|intospace = No|status = Want independence|bork = Thangka Thangka,and Potala Potala}} Tibetball (also Xizangball by the Chinese) is an autonomous region of South-West Chinaball and also an ethno-cultural region. It is the largest Chinese division but the least inhabited one. History Most of Tibet's historical text have been destroyed bu the Chinese Government during the Invasion of Tibet in 1951. One of the first known state in these lands was the Zhangzhungball, a pagan kingdom. Then, in the 7th century, the people of Tibet stopped worshipping the Bön and, with the adoption of Buddhismball, it became the Tibetan Empireball. During the 9th to 11th century, the Empire fell. The major kingdom in the area was the Gugeball. Invasors from the North seized the occasion and the Yuanball invaded the region, making it part of their Empire. Independence was recaught in the 13th century, under the Phagmodrupa dynastyball, which however, the Mingball did not recognize as independent. Instead, this latter considered Tibet as a Chinese region. Other dynasties were in charge of the Tibetan Empireball until 1720, when the Manchu empire of the Qingball conquered this area. The revolutions in China of the 1910s destroyed this latter. In 1912, the Kingdom of Tibetball got independence. However, it soon became a protectorate and a province of the Republic of Chinaball in the 1928, until being occupied by the People's Republic of Chinaball in 1951, which resulted in the Tibetan Government to be forced into exile in Indiaball . Millions of Tibetans have been killed since the Chinese Communist Government invaded Tibet,and many Tibetan Buddhist Monasteries have been destroyed. The unlawful annexation of Tibet is still argued, with the Tibetan government being split in two. There is a Chinese-administered government, officialized, and a Tibetan monk-government, unofficial. This also meant the flag of Tibet having been declared outlaw by the Chinese government. Gallery QQiAb3N.jpg|Tibet cannot into independShow MoreShow Fewerence (like Kashmir) Pan-Ethnicism.png A different strike.png Tibet's Uncertain Future.png PgO76bL.png 5 star hotel.jpg Clean energy.jpg China's Nightmare.png 2wcPuf2.png QQiAb3N.jpg A different strike.png A nice fireplace.jpg Tibet.png Tibet's Uncertain Future.png Independence.png L0F13Wi.gif MyFJetr.png 3AUtIho.png Ching.png Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Countryballs Category:China Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Wanted Independence Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Buddhist Category:Vodka remover Category:Tibet Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Independence Category:Freedom Category:Freedom fighter Category:Remove Soviet Category:Remove China Category:Hate Chinaball Category:Dalai Rama Category:Mountains Category:Himalaya Category:Ethnic groups Category:Roof of the world Category:Sino-Tibetan Category:Commie Removers Category:Nomads Category:Tibetan Speaking Countryball Category:Chinaball Category:Rice removers Category:Desert Category:Pork Lovers Category:Hard to draw Category:Sparse Category:Weird Alphabet Category:Buddhism Category:Buddhistball Category:Communist Removers Category:Burma Category:Buddhist Lovers Category:Buddhist Lover Category:Religious Category:Theocracy Category:Red Blue Yellow